


Give It To Me Slow

by therisingmoon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female!Peter, Genderbending, PWP, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therisingmoon/pseuds/therisingmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peyton wakes up with heightened sexual frustration, and she turns to the only one who can help. At least, the only one who would understand. (Rule 63!Peter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It To Me Slow

**Author's Note:**

> For a while, I imagined an entire fanfic-verse of what if Peter had been a woman instead, hence calling this the Peytonverse. However, I mostly ended up imagining a rom-com instead of exploring the canon from a female Peter perspective. So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Title is from Kelly Rowland.
> 
> all errors are mine, Heroes belongs to Tim Kring, no copyright infringement intended.

"Hello, Peyton," Sylar said as he appeared on her fire escape. 

"Sylar," she replied curtly as she opened the window for him to get in. "I'm surprised you even showed up when I asked."

"You asked me for help," he replied, brushing a stray lock of hair from her face as he narrowed the personal space between them. "Didn't expect me to show up?"

"No," she replied, looking away from him with a slight tinge of pink in her cheeks. "You're not the most dependable person. After all, you're…you and I feel like an idiot."

"You don't know me very well, then," he said, a hint of a smirk on his face as he leaned in closer to her face. "You asked me for help. Of course I'll help." He rubbed a lock of her longer hair between his fingers. "You're tense."

Her breath hitched as her heartbeat quickened. "It's overwhelming." When she woke up, there was an overwhelming sense of unexplained need for touch aching all over her body. She thought her vibrator would help, but after exhausting the batteries and still feeling that aching need for touch, she needed help. She didn't like it, but there is only one person she knew who could understand her situation without asking too many questions. "I tried to do it myself, but it didn't help."

"I can help." he leaned in closer and narrowed the space between their faces.

"Yeah?" her voice dropped to a breathy whisper and she swallowed a breath. "How?"

"I have my ways," he replied as their lips met and he brought his hands up to her face. The kiss was a cool touch of relief against her warm and clammy skin; turns out that Sylar is a pretty damn good kisser.

When they broke the kiss, she let out a deep breath and licked her lips. Her cheeks reddened a bit and she brushed her hair back before finally speaking. "Wow, um…that's new." 

He looked smug and leaned forward again to whisper into her ear, "That's only the beginning; I'm going to get you off." 

She swallowed another breath, "Oh?" was the throaty reply. "You know how?"

"My ex never had any complaints," Sylar replied, as he took a deep breath and inhaled her scent, his hands lingering at the hem of her pajama pants. Her breath hitched again as his fingers pressed into the smooth skin underneath and he whispered into her ear, "You should go lie down." Peyton did as she was told and slipped out of his grasp and sat back down on her bed, propped up only by her elbows, her expression carefully schooled into being as neutral as possible.

Sylar loomed over her and licked his lips as he then knelt down at the foot of the bed and gently pulled off her pajama pants and thong, pushes her shirt up, and spreads her legs. However, he then leans upwards over her and starts massaging her breasts, leaving teasing kisses along the perfectly curved shape of her body. Her breath hitches and she arches into his touch. He sits up, runs a hand through his hair and smirks as he bends down to nip at her breasts again and kisses down her chest and stomach, with his fingers leaving lingering strokes or circles in the skin.

As he makes his way down to her pussy, his strong hands starts to rub circles into her thighs. He then began kissing up her thighs, and his hands migrate over to her slit, massaging the smooth and pale skin near her pussy. The warm touch of his lips against her thighs causes her elbows to give way and she sunk into the bed, breathing heavily with anticipation and bunching up the sheets in her fists. He looked up, smirked, and bent down again. He slowly starts to lick her skin in smooth, lazy circles, in time with the pads of his thumbs massaging her thighs as he places her legs over his shoulders. 

"Ohhhhhhhh," she moaned as she begins to writhe under his touch. "Oh my god. Oh my god…"

Sylar lets out a devious chuckle."That's only the beginning," he replies as he begins to trace the skin of her pussy with his tongue, causing her to moan and writhe some more, bed sheets crumpling in her fists. "Naughty girl." The heady scent of her fills his nose and he can feel his own dick starting to get hard. He hasn't had sex in months and the warm smell of pussy reminds him that he's still human, after all. He continues to massage at the skin of her thighs and near her opening, but he teases her by moving his hands up from her thighs to the slight fuzz of her mound. The warming touches of his hands all over but there is driving her insane with desire. She desperately wants to fuck, but god, does it feel so good. 

"Oh god," Peyton moans again as his tongue laps at her lips, tracing along its shape and dipping ever so slightly deeper into her. As he laps along the edges of her pussy, he continues to rub teasing strokes and circles in the skin and any thought that she has is completely broken by the slick touch of his tongue. He continues to lick and gently nip at her flesh, the wetness of her at the tip of his tongue. The feeling of electric desire intensifies with each lap of his tongue and there's nothing but ecstatic noises and moaning that escape her lips. 

Sylar has fully buried himself into her pussy; her flesh is soft and wet and the smell and taste of her is exquisitely familiar. His tongue dips further into her pussy and the tip of her clit throbs with lust. But he's not done yet; she still able to form words in between moans and he won't be satisfied until incoherent noises escape her lips. If memory served him right, the last time he went down on Elle, she blew out the lights. He's aware he's not going to get the same reaction, but he can try. 

His tongue laps deeper strokes as he presses his face deeper inside; the tip of his tongue spelling out her name as he laps up the wetness with his tongue. Peyton arches up with whimpering moans and digs her fingers into his hair as crest after crest of pleasure washes over her. Every touch, every lap of his tongue is electric and so fucking good, she feels like her spine has been taken out of her body and she's a quivering mass as he licks and sucks at her flesh. "Oh my god, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," she moans as he starts to lick at her clit. 

Her clit is red with lust; it's the piece de resistance and as he sucks at her clit, his hand grips down on her thighs and he gently scrapes the edge of her slit with his tongue. She clenches her thighs closer, practically locking his head to her pussy as she nears the edge of orgasm. "Fuck me," she pants as his tongue swirls long and teasing strokes until finally, the burst of orgasmic pleasure rocks her entire body with wave after wave of pleasure as she screams. 

As she starts to loosen and relax, he kisses her vulva and laps up the wetness that covers his mouth. He slowly lifts her legs off of his shoulders and looks up at her blissed out face with a clear look of smug satisfaction on his face. She looks back at him, sits up, and holds his head in her hands as she kisses him, the taste of herself still on his tongue. 

Although that experience quelled much of the need in her, Peyton still feels like there's a tension in her body that has not quite resolved; she needs more. She breaks the kiss and takes a long and slow breath. "You better have a condom," she gasps for breath and then says as she strips off her shirt, "Fuck me. Now." 

Sylar cocks an eyebrow, but he produces a condom from his pocket as he strips down as well and privately admires the pleasingly lush curves of her body. Her breasts are magnificent and perfectly round in shape as her long black hair barely covers her pert nipples. It never really dawned on him before because of their contentious history, but Peyton is a beautiful woman and his dick twitches with excitement as she begs him to fuck her.

He leans forward to kiss her again. The kissing this time is longer, more sublime as she pulls him down on top of her. The condom slides on with ease and he slowly enters her, pressing inch by inch of his hot and hard shaft into her. She wraps her legs around his waist and as he begins to fuck her, he kisses her again. As his hands roam all over her gorgeously soft curves, perfectly round ass, and pert nipples, he leaves lingering warm kisses along her collar bone and her neck and breasts.

"Oh yes," she moans as she arches into his touch. She throws her arms over his shoulders and with each thrust and fuck, she arches into his arms as her nails dig into his skin. She's never had sex this good before. Every time he thrusts into her, a wave of ecstasy washes over her as her pussy clenches him tighter. 

But that unquenchable need in her wants more and it's not enough; she flips them over so that she's on top. Their kisses are hungry and delirious as she rolls her hips and rides him as hard as she can. The lust in her dominates everything else on her mind; she needs release and god fucking damn it, Sylar feels so fucking good inside of her that anything else he's doing to her doesn't even register with her because she just needs his touch. "Fuck," she moans as another pleasure point is struck and the friction of pleasure buzzes through her body. "Harder, fuck, fuck, fuck," she rasps as the intensity builds and she's on her back again as Sylar flips them over. 

As he fucks her harder into the mattress, she digs her nails deeper into his skin, leaving dark red nail marks in his back. Lust has consumed them and nothing else is on their mind except for the orgasm that is close but so far away. Her breasts are sore with desire and she needs his touch more than ever. 

They're skirting dangerously close to orgasm now; his pace is off and his thrusts are erratic and quicker than before and their mouths meet in a rough kiss. The tension is strong and intense as the buzzing desire that's been building between them explodes in crests of pleasure. She screams as her orgasms course through her body, causing her to buck up and arch against him as he thrusts into her several more times until he comes. He collapses against her body as they sink into her mattress and catch their breaths. They're both covered in sweat and the smell of sex is in the air as he pulls out of her and discards the condom into the trash. Sylar closes his eyes and he's breathing heavily as he rolls off of her. The feeling of tension and need has subsided in her and it's been replaced with a soreness and exhilaration that only comes from having sex. 

It's silent for a few minutes when she finally speaks and turns to kiss him. "Thank you."

Sylar opens one eye at her and simply nods before closing his eye again and before long, he's asleep from exhaustion. Peyton looks at him for a moment and pulls the covers over them as she curls up next to him and falls asleep as well. Damn the consequences later.


End file.
